


I'll Add A Title Later

by PhantomMeapOfHearts



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Trans Female Character, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomMeapOfHearts/pseuds/PhantomMeapOfHearts
Summary: Koujaku was never very happy in her body, she was born in the wrong one after all. She's also covered in scars and those god awful tattoos, reminding her of her past mistakesNow that she's fairly well along into her transition and back on Midorijima, things are looking up.But Koujaku's life has never been quite so simple. When troubles arise, will Koujaku's friends and loved ones be able to help her achieve the happy ending she dreams of?





	

**Author's Note:**

> There are no TransLady!Koujaku fics on this site, so I thought I'd fix that~  
> I just... I just love trans girl Koujaku so much ;-; LET ME LOVE HER!

Koujaku looked up at the house in front of her. It looked exactly the same as she remembered and that made her smile.  
_I sure hope he still lives here..._ Koujaku thought to herself as she knocked on the door and waited for an answer.  
It didn't take long for the door to open and reveal an elderly woman with pink hair. 

"Hello, Tae-san! It's been quite a long time." Koujaku greeted with a huge smile on her face. Tae-san remained silent for a moment, causing Koujaku to realize that she probably didn't recognize her. Koujaku felt her face heat up with embarrassment and was about to explain who she was, but Tae-san spoke up before she had the chance. 

"Yes, it has been a while. Now don't just stand there, letting in a draft, and come on inside. Aoba should be home soon." Tae-san said before turning around and walking into another room, leaving Koujaku surprised. 

Koujaku let out a small chuckle as she entered the house. Tae-san was an amazing woman and Koujaku was very happy to see her again. Koujaku closed the door behind her and removed her shoes. Taking in her surroundings, Koujaku went into the kitchen where Tae-san had started cooking. She sat down at the table and started talking to Tae-san, trying to catch up on all of the missed years. 

\------------------------------------

Koujaku was eating some of Tae-san's donuts when she heard the front door open and then close shortly afterwards. 

"Granny! I'm home!" 

While she was incredibly happy to hear his voice, Koujaku couldn't help but feel nervous.  
_How would he react to seeing me again after so many years? Especially now that I'm... so different from before. Does he even want to see me? Maybe he was happy when I left and was hoping that I'd never come back._  
But it was much too late for Koujaku to worry about all that now, as a blue haired man walked into the kitchen. 

"It smells great in here! Did you make donuts, Granny?" 

Tae-san walked up to Aoba and smacked him upside the head. "Quite down! You don't have to shout every time you enter the house! Also, you have a visitor." 

"Alright.. I'm sorry.." Aoba said, rubbing his head. At Tae-san's last words, Aoba turned towards Koujaku with a look of confusion, finally realizing the presence of another person. "Oh. Hello.." There was something about this woman that seemed familiar, but Aoba just couldn't figure out what. 

Koujaku took a deep breath to compose herself and stood up from the table, going over to the blue haired man with a smile. "Hi! It's been so long, Aoba. You've sure grown a lot. I really missed you. I'm-..." She was about to introduce herself but Aoba caused her to pause with how he was staring at her. It made her start to feel nervous and all those questions started swirling around in her head again. "Um.." 

Aoba didn't mean to stare, he just couldn't believe what he was seeing. Being face to face with this mystery woman made him notice something. Something that helped him realize why she seemed so familiar. Something that helped him realize exactly who this person was. At first he tried to tell himself that it couldn't be, but those eyes told him otherwise. The more Aoba looked into those ruby red eyes, the more he was certain that this was his childhood friend. "Koujaku...? Is it really you?" 

Hearing him say her name, Koujaku lit up. " Yes! Yes, It's me! Y-you recognize me?!" 

"Just barely! This is crazy! I just can't believe it's actually you." Aoba replied. "I mean, the last time I saw you, you were a boy! O-or I guess you weren't really, but I thought you were at the time, you know? And now, here you are, a beautiful woman and you even have..." Aoba let the sentence trail off as he moved his hands in a griping motion over his chest, causing Koujaku to burst out laughing with a bright blush on her face. 

"You really haven't changed Aoba. What can I say, modern medicine is a pretty amazing thing." she said as she calmed down from her laughter. "...So.. You're really okay with.. this?" Koujaku asked nervously, gesturing to herself. "With me being transgender?" 

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be? You're my best friend Koujaku, no matter what. And if this is who you are, who am I too disagree?" Aoba responded with a smile. "I'm just happy to see you again." 

Koujaku pulled Aoba into a hug. "Thank you so much. It means a lot to me." 

"No problem." 

"By the way, do you really think I'm beautiful?" 

"... Shut up, you hippo."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this. I'll try to update as soon and as often as possible. Feel free to leave any tips and/or constructive criticism, just be nice when you do so~  
> Also, if anyone has any ideas and/or suggestions, especially for the title, they would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
